chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cody Roberts
Private First Class Cody Roberts was a Mobian Red Panda and a Royal Marine that participated in the assault on the Flying Factory in Carson Valley Biography Roberts was a Royal Marine who was part of Team 2 that assaulted Robotnik's Flying Factory on July 2nd, 3234. He was under the command of Sergeant David Urso . Roberts met up along with his squad with Team One at the Conning Tower. He was immedietely pinned down by fire and had to franticly search for cover where virtually none existed. In the first few seconds of the firefight, Roberts was hit by a sniper's bullet, but was thankfully uninjured. However, some of his friends weren't so lucky as a fellow squadmate took three rounds immedietely after he went down. Roberts was pulled from the fire by Lieutenant Chris O'Connor and was brought to cover. The Lieutenant quickly assessed Roberts and came to the conclusion that he was alright. Knowing the man saved his life, Roberts kept close to him, thinking that he was his best chance for survival in this firefight. O'Connor ordered him to help take out the snipers harassing the assault team. However, out of nerves, Roberts fired out of synch, causing the surviving robot snipers to turn their attention to the Mobian. Frustrated, O'Connor forced him down and destroyed the rest of the snipers himself. He then proceeded to berate Roberts for endangering both of their lives and sent him back to Urso for the remainded of the mission. Fearing the wrath of his commanding NCO, Roberts decided to play it by the book and not screw up for the rest of the assignment. He survived the battle and was extracted from the area. Fortunately for him, Urso had been killed by Doctor Robotnik. He would live to fight another day after all. Roberts himself made a reappearance five years later, this time as a member of the STARs, the spiritual successor to the Freedom Fighters. Roberts had not shed his shaky personality and still cowered under fire while assaulting the UEG Government Building in an attempt to bring Troy Marshall to justice. Roberts had brief contact with now-Captain O'Connor, but that was broken when the Captain slipped away. It was not sure how Roberts himself made it past the selection marches of the STARs, leading the Captain to believe that his presence there was a result of nepotism. Personality Roberts was the definition of 'Greenhorn'. At 18 years old, he was uncomfortable in a military setting and was constantly screwing up while still getting the hang of things. Despite his short presence in the Royal Marines, his superiors saw promise, as long as he didn't trip over his feet while measuring up to it. He was generally a well-natured young man though and could be considered a pushover at times. He accepted the consequences for his actions. Outside of a military scenario, he has been described as a very nice guy who did his best to be respected by those around him and didn't expect anything in return for his good deeds. Nerves though would probably be the first thing that killed Cody. He could become very nervous in a situation that forced him to concentrate too much. As long as he didn't have to overthink it, it wouldn't be a problem to do. Trivia *Roberts is the only Red Panda that has been mentioned in the whole series *He carries a Death Card that is an Ace of Clubs, a tradition going back all the way to World War II, although a more appropriate card would be the Ace of Spades. This is probably a result of Roberts screwing things up regularly. *He was a member of the 71st Royal Riflemen List of Appearances * Soldier's Log (First Appearance) * Deception Category:Mobian Category:Mobius Category:Military Category:Character